Nariko
Nariko 'is the main protagonist of ''Heavenly Sword and is a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Dante is her rival in the game. Biography '''CAN NO ONE STAND AGAINST ME? Nariko’s birth was meant to serve as the arrival of the savior of her clan, the one who could wield the legendary Heavenly Sword, a fate originally foretold of a male. Despite her people’s rejection, her father raised her to be a headstrong and fearless fighter. Joined with the legendary blade, she finds her skills, and her enemies’ peril, amplified to heights undreamed of. THE LEGACY OF NARIKO: *''Heavenly Sword'' Arcade Opening Rival Name: Dante Reason: Nariko feels the power of her sword getting stronger within her. She says that she will soon control it, but then Dante arrives, saying that soon is "already too late". Nariko wants no business with him and tells him to keep his weapons away and leave. Dante refuses, then Nariko tells him he won't be walking away at all and then they begin to fight. Connection: Both Heavenly Sword and the new DMC game were developed by Ninja Theory. Ending Gameplay Nariko uses her sword to strike near and far opponents. She can also chain attacks together freely and cancel out by rolling left or right. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Heaven's Dance' - *'Devil's Paradise' - or + *'Rising Divinity' - + *'Angel's Judgement' - + *'Heavenly Depart' - (Air) *'Devil's Grin' - or + (Air) *'Unfurled Sky' - + (Air) *'Devil's Decent' - + (Air) *'Stolen Kiss' - (Level 3) (Ground and Air) center (Triangle Moves) *'Counter' - *'Debris Sweep' - or + *'Ariel Moment' - + *'Compassion' - + *'Air Counter' - (Air) *'Air Debris Sweep' - or + (Air) *'Heroine Moment' - + (Air) *'Reunion' - + (Air) *'Whirling Passion' - (Level 3) (Ground and Air) center (Circle Moves) *'From Father' - *'Fire Rocket' - or + *'The Basics' - + *'Purgatory' - + *'Warm Embrace' - (Air) *'Fire Rocket' - or + (Air) *'The Basics' - + (Air) *'Purgatory' - + (Air) *'Adoring Traveler' - (Level 3) (Ground and Air) center (Cross Moves) *'Wall Land to Wall Slide' - or (against Wall) **'Wall Jump' - (During Wall Slide) (Throws) *'Possession' - or *'Moment's Angel' - *'Devil's Heel' - (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Twing-Twang' - (Level 1): Nariko summons Kai who shoots in one direction with her crossbow at an explosive barrel. *'Dawn Siege' - (Level 2): Nariko mounts a seige cannon for a few seconds. *'The Goddess' - (Level 3): She gains the power of The Goddess and an expanded range of killing attacks. Taunts That was pitiful: Nariko turns her head away from the opponent while saying, "You reek fear!" You haven't the courage: Nariko shakes her head while saying, "You consider yourself a warrior?" Embrace the afterlife: Nariko says, "Your time is at an end." Quotes Intros and Outros Introduction *Nariko turns around and goes into guarding stance. Winning Screen *Nariko stands up proudly. Losing Screen *She puts her sword into the ground and falls down. *Nariko falls over, dead. Costumes Default Nariko's default costume is based on her default appearance from Heavenly Sword. Athena Nariko Nariko's pre-order costume. Shen's Armor A costume that's loosely based on her father's armor. Unlocked by turning Rank 10. Gallery Render nariko.png|Nariko, as she appears in All-Stars Nariko vs Dante.png|Dante rivalry in the trailer Narikon.png|in the trailer Nariko super 2.png|Nariko's level 2 super PSASBR_Nariko_Pre-Order.png|Nariko's Pre-order's costume Nariko_Alt_Select.png|Nariko's unlockable costume 60716_374929392590762_1682240764_n.png|Nariko in Shen's Armor Videos PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Nariko, Sir Daniel PlayStation® All-Stars Battle Royale™ - Nariko Trailer Seth Killian's Nariko Tips & Tricks - PlayStation All-Stars Trivia *Game Director Omar Kendall has cited Nariko as his favorite character. *Nariko is the second female character revealed for the game. *Nariko is Ninja Theory's first character in the game (the second being Dante from the DMC reboot). **In reference to this, Nariko is Dante's rival in-game. *Nariko and Jak are the only characters whos original voice actor did not reprise their roles in this game. *Nariko is one of only eight first-party characters who started on the PlayStation 3, the others being Cole MacGrath/Evil Cole, Colonel Radec, Fat Princess, Nathan Drake, Emmett Graves, and Sackboy. References Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:First-Party Characters Category:Heavenly Sword Category:PSASBR Category:Playstation 3 Characters